Destin Final
by MamzellePotter
Summary: Une nouvelle aventure pour notre trio... Viver leurs 6 année à Poudlard... De l'amitié et de l'amour au rendez vous. Des combats, des disparitions et des retrouvailles... Bienvenue dans un monde magique...


Hermione était là, assise crayon et feuille blanche à la main. Elle noter toutes les choses inutiles qu'elle avait pus faire durant cet été interminable. Jamais personnes à la maison, bien sûr elle recevait quelques lettres de ses amis, mais ce n'était pas pareil que de les avoir en face... Quoi qu'il en soit, ça l'occupait. Puis quand elle eu finit, elle s'occuperait du cas de la télé.

- Tu parles! pensa t-elle. "Amour Gloire Et Beauté", n'importe quoi! Amour? ils se disputent tous, jamais un couple reste ensemble. Pff Gloire, genre, ils se chamaillent tous pour une entreprise qu'à la fin tout l'monde finit sans rien. Beauté? c'est la meilleure celle là! y'en à pas UN SEUL qui ressemble à Brad Pitt.

Mione attrapa la télécommande et zappa sur toutes les chaînes, sans jamais bien longtemps sur le feuilleton concerné. Elle se leva, bien malheureusement pour Pattenrond qui était bien installé sur les genoux de sa maîtresse, puis attrapa un sweet et sortie dehors pour prendre l'air. Tout ça lui manquait énormément. La vie moldus. Pas de soucis de "Grand Mage Noir" ou même "Comment faire des potions" et encore "Décortiquer deux yeux de grenouilles", A ses pensées elle rit. Tout les enfants lisent ce genre de conte, alors qu'elle le vivait. Plutôt un conte dramatique avec des gens proche qui meurt, des amis constamment en danger, et une adolescence plutôt avancée par rapport au jeunes de sont âge. On pouvait dire qu'elle était très mure après tout les évènements qu'elle avait vécu. D'abord la disparition des parents d'Harry... Sûr elle ne l'avait pas vécu, mais le réconforter dans ces moments de "déprime" n'était pas toujours facile. Puis vînt Cédric suivit de près hélas par Sirius le parrain d'Harry, le professeur Chourave n'y avait pas échappé non plus.

Mais le plus dur en ce moment pour tous c'était sûrement la disparition de Molly Weasley, la mère de Ron, sont deuxième meilleur ami. Ils avaient tous appris la nouvelle un week-end en soirée ... A chaque fois que quelqu'un de son entourage disparaissait c'était comme si des cicatrices se réouvrait. Voir ses amis si triste la rendait malheureuse...

Hermione leva la tête, et regarda aux alentours.

- Faut toujours que sa arrive à moi ça! marmonna la jeune sorcière.

Perdus dans une rue qu'elle n'avait probablement j'avais visité Hermione essayait de se réchauffer du mieux possible, mais avec un sweet jogging et débardeur, sa allait être dur... Elle marcha donc en sens inverse, toujours, toujours et toujours tout droit, espérant ainsi retrouver sa maison et son précieux chat, qu'elle seule aimait. Au bout de longues minutes qui lui paraissaient sans doute des heures, elle reconnut les jolies maisons qui bordait la rue Arety.

Voulant se dépêcher pour rentrer chez elle, elle fît tomber les clés près du portillon, puis voulant se baisser pour les ramasser, elle toucha la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement aigu qui aurait faire fuir n'importe quelle personne normale...

Mais elle n'était pas vraiment normal pour ces "personnes" en question. Elle prit une grande respiration sorti sa baguette et entra dans la sombre maison. Faisant le moins de bruit possible elle traversa le long couloir qui menait à son salon.

Puis entendant des bruits elle se cacha derrière un mur.

- Ok, ok Hermione tu prends ton courage à deux mains et tu attends de savoir ce qui se passe! pensa t-elle.

Cette phrase n'était vraiment pas logique mais valait mieux celle là que "Prend ton courage à deux mains et fonce! même si tu sais pas ce qui va t'arriver vas y fonce!". Elle attendit donc quelques secondes avant que les bruits recommencent. Mione se pencha légèrement pour pouvoir entendre ce qui se disait.

- Fouiller par là abrutis! Elle ne peut pas être bien loin! hurla à homme

- Mais, on a fouiller partout, aucune trace de la Sang-De-Bourbe! répondit calmement un autre homme.

- Et ses parents HEIN! vous les avez cherchés ses parents?

Voyant la tête du second jeune homme, il reprit en hurlant

- BEN NON BIEN EVIDEMENT! QUI MA DONNE DES IMBECILES COMME VOUS.

Au simple mot parent Hermione recula de plusieurs pas. Ses parents allaient bientôt rentrer, ils ne savaient pas que des gens était entrés dans leur maison. Marchant à reculons Hermione ne vit pas la personne qu'elle percuta.

Elle entendit un simple

- Vous allez quelque part Mademoiselle Granger.

Puis s'évanouit...

Voilà, voilà, premier chapitre terminer. J'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous en pensez please :D Si j'fais une suite ou si bèèh j'en recommence une autre.

Merci d'avance. BisOuxxx XD


End file.
